Who's the Father?
by Rika-Maxwell
Summary: Relena and Heero had a big fight. Now Relena is trying to get away from him, but no matter where she goes pain and love follow close behind. Now shes pregnant but whos the father? is it heero or someone else...?


Um... a really weird fic i just thought of when i was watching Sally.   
Pls don't flame me if u don't like it !! ^ ^  
R & R PLS!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero walked into the seemingly empty apartment, and closed the door gently behind  
him. He crept lightly to the bedroom, afraid of waking her. As he approached the entrance of  
their room, a book suddenly flew toward his head, but he quickly dodged it. "You know what?  
You are the biggest jerk in the world! You promised me that you wouldn't go on any more  
missions for the entire week. !!!! Now those tickets are going in the trash. Do you have any idea  
how long it took me to plan our vacation!? Of course not, you never helped in any of the  
planning. You are always blowing me off like this!!." Relena ranted.   
  
She couldn't understand it, Heero seemed more interested in his missions than in her.  
When she needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, he was never there for her. She  
couldn't take it anymore. Heero stayed quiet, and leaned on the door frame, waiting for her to  
stop scolding. She was always like this, and over such little things as going on missions to save  
the world. He never looked at this problem from Relena's point of view, but if he did he would  
have known what a bad boyfriend he was being.  
  
Relena was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a shoe in one hand, she had planned to  
throw it Heero, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bear the thought of having to  
hurt her handsome lover. She loved him too much, but all he seemed to bring her was pain and  
suffering. Relena felt tears roll down her smooth cheeks. Heero walked over to her and drew her  
into a hug, but it didn't comfort her. She knew it was meant to be a comforting kind of hug, but it  
felt... empty. Relena broke into a sob and desperately hugged back, hoping that maybe it would  
help, but it was still just an empty, cold, forced hug. "We can always go next time..." Heero said  
after an awkward silence. Relena withdrew from the hug, but kept her arms around Heero's neck.  
"Promise me you won't blow our plans off again, i was so worried about you. I hate it when you  
leave without saying a word. I booked us a flight next week, so please, please promise me you  
won't ditch me." she whispered. "I promise..." Heero answered. She knew he was lying but  
somehow she hoped he wasn't.  
  
"I love you Hee-chan..." Relena said a couple of seconds later. Heero gave her a kiss for  
an answer. Relena returned the kiss passionately, almost hungrily. They broke off the kiss to  
breathe. Heero didn't say anything, but he wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted to  
because Relena pulled him into another deep kiss. She felt an urge deep inside her, a hunger she  
needed to satisfy... She pulled him onto the bed with her and kissed him hungrily.   
  
NEXT MORNING...  
  
Relena turned over on the bed and faced emptiness. She was not surprised that Heero  
pulled another Houdini stunt on her. She sighed and decided to get up. She pulled on a robe and  
walked to the kitchen. She made herself a hot cup of coffee and noticed a note on the table. She  
walked over to the table and picked up the note. It was from Heero, it read ~ Dear Relena: I'm  
sorry but I have another mission, promise to be back by tomorrow evening at the latest. ~ . She  
crumpled the note in her fist. "My ass..." she said out loud and threw the little note in the garbage  
can. She was mad, no she was more than mad, she was furious. She finished her coffee and went  
to take a shower. After that, she got changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top and matching boots.  
She had enough, she knew all the promises he made to her were nothing but lies, and she wasn't  
going to be lied to anymore. She went to the closet and dragged out a huge suitcase. An hour later  
she was all packed and ready to leave. She looked around the room and sighed, almost relieved.  
She picked the suitcase up and headed towards the door, when she suddenly remembered  
something. She looked at the sparkling rock on her finger, it was very beautiful, and she stood  
there looking at it, wondering if leaving was such a good idea. Minutes later, she took off that  
ring and set it on the kitchen table, along with a little note telling Heero not to bother looking for  
her because she was never coming back again. "Good-bye Heero..." she whispered to no one.  
  
She didn't take her car, instead she called a cab, so Heero wouldn't be able to find her.  
She gave the man Wu-Fei's address. He was the only one she knew who lived so far from her.  
Besides, Hilde was having problems with Duo so she didn't want to ask her. Quatre was away on  
a business trip with Dorothy and Trowa was busy, what with the circus and all. So Wu-Fei was  
basically the only one she could go to whether he wanted her or not. It was an hour ride there.  
The driver pulled into the driveway and Relena payed him. "Thank-you very much." she said  
politely. The man just grunted and drove away.   
  
She rang the doorbell and waited. Wu-Fei opened the door and looked at her shocked.  
"Relena? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Come in." Relena walked inside. "Nice place  
you got here." she commented. "Is it ok if I stayed here for a while. Heero and i are having some  
problems." she said looking at the assortment of cool Chinese weapons that hung on the walls of  
Wu-Fei's house. There were spears and swords and all kinds of weird looking things. "Have a  
seat, I'll be right with you." he called from inside the kitchen. Relena sat down on the black  
leather couch and admired at the weapons and Chinese paintings of horses, tigers, lily flowers,  
and such. Wu-Fei showed up with a tea pot and 2 cups. "Well, soon to be Mrs. Yuy, what can I  
help you with?. If you have come this far from your 'Heero' then it must be very serious,  
specially if you have a suitcase with you." he said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Wu-Fei, the wedding  
is off. I don't wanna be with Heero anymore..." she started. She explained everything to Wu-Fei  
and he listened to every detail. Finally when she was finished, Wu-Fei sighed. "Well, I agree with  
you. Heero can't just do that to you all the time, but aren't you a bit drastic, I mean you have  
been together for so long, and the wedding planning is going so well. Are you sure you won't  
regret this later?" he asked. "Of course not. What is the point of getting married to someone who  
rarely shows affection to you. It's like getting married to myself or something. He's never gonna  
be there for me. I was just too stupid to not have seen that sooner. I love him so much, but it  
seems like he is being forced to be with me. He doesn't look happy with me." Relena said  
shaking her head. "Maybe this is for the best then." Wu-Fei commented. Please don't tell him  
I'm here. I just need more time by myself. I'll be out of here once I make my plans with a friend  
of mine in Europe." said Relena. "You're moving to Europe??" Wu-Fei asked shocked. "Yes. I  
really like it there, and maybe I'll find someone who will appreciate me." Relena replied.  
  
Relena sipped her tea, and looked at Wu-Fei. "I'll get my room cleaned up for you." he  
said. "My guest room is filled with junk right now, so you can have my room, and I'll take the  
sofa." "No, it's ok. I'm the one who should take the couch, you can stay in your room." Relena  
insisted. "It's good manners to have your guest be treated as nice as possible, so you have to take  
my room. End of discussion." he said. "Thanks Wu-Fei..." Relena said with a forced smile on her  
face. She didn't feel like smiling, there was so much pain in her at this moment. A couple of  
hours later, Wu-Fei finished cleaning. "Need any help unpacking?" he asked. "No I'm not  
unpacking cause I'm leaving in a couple of days anyways, but thanks." Relena answered. "You  
can stay as long as you want." Wu-Fei said. "I don't want to be a bother, and I should not stay in  
one place too long or Heero will find me. I don't wanna face him right now, it's gonna be so  
awkward." Relena said. "Suit yourself." Wu-Fei said. "I'm gonna make dinner, I'll call you when  
it's done." "I'm gonna go take a shower and thanks again Wu-Fei." "No problem." he answered.  
  
Relena opened her suitcase and took out her pajamas, and went into the washroom. She  
took a quick shower and just let the water cascade down her body even after she was done. It felt  
so good to let the warm water wash away her troubles. Suddenly the water stopped and the lights  
turned off. Relena felt scared, * what the hell is going on? * she thought. She got out and  
wrapped a towel around her body. "What happened?" she asked Wu-Fei. "Looks like a power  
shortage. Well dinner is ruined "he said opening the oven. "I'll check on the power, you can call  
for take out, the yellow pages is in the drawer by my phone." he said opening a flashlight. "Ok"  
Relena answered. She went upstairs with a lit candle and quickly changed into her pj's. After that  
she ordered pizza, lasagna, and chicken wings from Pizza Hut. * That should be enough food for  
tonight* she thought. She fetched a couple of beers from the fridge and put them on the table in  
the living room.   
  
Wu-Fei came in and shook his head. "It's pouring outside." he said shivering. "Is that  
why the power went out?" Relena asked. "No I forgot to pay my bills last month..." Wu-Fei  
answered. "Oh... hahaha" Relena laughed. It was the first time in that day he saw her laugh. "I  
ordered pizza, and lasagna, and chicken wings from pizza hut, is that ok." she asked. "Yeah, sure,  
whatever." he answered. He was upstairs drying off. By the time he came down, the food had  
already arrived. "Shit I'm so hungry right now." he said, sitting down beside Relena. "Well I got  
plenty of food." she said. They sat down together and ate, but pretty soon they were flirting with  
each other. "Hey, try some of this lasagna, it's so good!" Relena said. She put a whole spoonful  
of food into Wu-Fei's mouth, and accidentally dropped some on Wu-Fei. "Oh. Hot, hot, hot," he  
screamed, jumping up and down. "Whoops, sorry." Relena said. "Now i have to go change." Wu-  
Fei said. "I'll light more candles, these are dying." Relena said. The whole room was filled with  
candles, which gave it a romantic vibe.   
  
Relena lit a couple more and sat down. Wu-Fei crept back down the stairs "Hey! Relena."  
he shouted. When she turned, he shot her...with a water gun! "Ahhhh!" screamed Relena.  
"That's cold!" She tried to protect herself, and she ran after him. "That's unfair! Where'd you get  
the water from?" she asked. He kept squirting her. "The fridge." he answered. Finally Relena  
caught him and they landed on the couch, both laughing childishly. They both had a little too  
much to drink. After the laughter subsided Relena looked at Wu-Fei, and wiped a little droplet of  
water from his face. Wu-Fei looked at Relena and made a move towards her. He leaned down,  
and kissed her gently on the lips. Relena was surprised, but his lips were so warm and soft, she  
couldn't resist. What started as a soft little kiss turned more into a groping, needy mess of tangled  
arms and legs. Relena couldn't help herself, she turned it up one notch, and started taking his  
shirt off. Wu-Fei didn't fight back, he helped. She knew this was wrong, but the thought of doing  
something wrong excited her. She never did anything like this before. When his shirt was off she  
pulled him down and enveloped him in a needy kiss...  
  
Wu-Fei groaned softly, from the headache he was having. He was lying on his bed with  
nothing but a sheet over him. "What happened?" he whispered, rubbing his head. He turned over,  
and lying there beside him was Relena, sound asleep. He opened his eyes wide with shock, and  
half rolled, half tripped off his bed. He quickly grabbed some clothes and ran out of the room.  
"What the fuck is going on? How the hell did I get into bed with Relena?" he asked himself  
pulling on some clothes and trying to walk at the same time. When he reached the living room,  
memories came flooding back into his head. "Shit..." he whispered. He cleaned up the mess and  
the power was back on so he made himself a strong cup of coffee and thought this through.   
  
Relena woke from the noise Wu-Fei was making downstairs. "Heero...?" she groaned.  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the unfamiliar room she was in. She sat up quickly and  
ran her hand through her hair. "This is not my room!" she said out loud. Then she remembered  
that she was in Wu-Fei's house. She lifted the sheet and realized she was naked. She covered her  
mouth with one hand and tried to remember what had happened. "Ok, I'm at Wu-Fei's house...  
the power went out yesterday... we ordered in... he chased me with a water gun...Shit! Then we  
kissed..." she said unbelievingly. She crawled out of bed and threw on her robe. She rushed  
downstairs and found Wu-Fei in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. His hands were shaking and he  
looked nervous. "Uh... Wu-Fei...?" she said slowly. Wu-Fei jumped a bit and looked at her.  
"Yesterday was--"she began to say, but the door bell rang. They looked at each other and the  
same thought popped into their heads. HEERO!. They ran to the living room and peeked out the  
window. All they saw was a guy with brown hair ringing the doorbell. "Quick! Hide!" Wu-Fei  
whispered through clenched teeth. Relena quickly flew into a walk-in closet in the living room.  
She didn't even dare to breathe. He heard the door open and "What the hell Wu-Fei!!!" shouted a  
male voice, which sounded like Heero. *oh shit!* panicked Relena...  
  
  
TBC  
  
hoped u like it ^ ^  
much more to come in the next chapta!  
Remember to leave a review ^ ~ 


End file.
